


有关他的四人牌局

by Hechai



Category: all堂, 孟鹤堂 - Fandom, 德云社, 栾堂 - Fandom, 良堂 - Fandom, 辫堂
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hechai/pseuds/Hechai
Summary: 涉及：良堂、辫堂（闺蜜组）、栾堂青春疼痛文学的小短打
Relationships: 周九良和孟鹤堂, 张云雷和孟鹤堂, 栾云平和孟鹤堂
Kudos: 12





	有关他的四人牌局

-

[草花] 周九良的场合

周九良返场时有点心不在焉。

他撑着桌子边角，眼神从孟鹤堂扶着后腰的手流过，最终落到剧场内某盏灯上。

孟鹤堂又腰疼了。

刚刚使包袱时，孟鹤堂直直跪在舞台上，不巧硌到了几根电线。

周九良下意识伸手，在空中顿了两秒又收回来，垂在身侧。

孟鹤堂眨了下眼，眉间的痛楚就悉数收起，仍是笑呵呵地继续开口。

只有周九良看到了有几滴冷汗从他鬓角慢慢滑落，像冰冷的蛇在皮肤上一样留下滑腻的印迹。

快点结束吧。周九良想，他要去给孟哥找膏药，明天还要赶航班。

在无数的喧闹喝彩间，大幕终于徐徐落下。

周九良匆匆去了化妆间，却在半路被一个小师弟拦了下来。

是队里的小孩儿，台风不太稳，台下抽查的几次业务考核差强人意。周九良对他没什么印象。

他不耐地停下脚步，轻轻扬了下巴示意对方快点讲。

“刚才看队长好像有点不舒服，这是膏药，麻烦师哥给他吧。”对方递过来扁扁的小盒。

-

[方块] 张云雷的场合

网上流言闹得最凶的时候，连着平时不太熟悉的师兄弟也会小心翼翼来问一句。

张云雷把咖啡里漂浮的冰块倒进嘴里，在唇齿间嘎吱嘎吱咬碎，也没消掉几分暑意。

窗外的知了片刻不停地鸣叫着，听了叫人心烦。

“所以我觉得您就是比那位好多了啊......”说话的是刚来队里的小孩，拿着手机蹲在张云雷的座位旁边。

手机页面上是吵得不可开交的帖子，标题里有他和孟鹤堂的名字，后面的字张云雷都认识，但装一块儿组成的剧情倒是新奇。

张云雷打开微信，上面置顶的聊天框发来消息。

几个可爱表情包后面才跟了一句正题——出来吃个饭吗？

怎么连他都这么小心了？到底是在担心什么？

张云雷扯扯嘴角正打算回复，却忽地放下手机，转头看向旁边的小孩。

“你真觉得我比孟鹤堂好？”

小孩闻言很是激动，眼球溜溜转了一圈，“当然了，他哪儿比得上您啊！”

-

[黑桃] 栾云平的场合

巴黎巡演场结束后，栾云平到街上随便逛了逛。

路过一家珠宝店时，被橱窗里摆放在丝绒枕上的一对耳钉吸引了视线。

那是一对飞鸟撷取宝石的瞬间，黄钻铺陈的金色羽毛明亮闪烁，镶爪下是两颗浓郁而明亮的橘红色芬达石，闪烁着明亮的天然火彩。

他沉思片刻就推开了门，向店主询问这对耳钉。

“这对是今年新款，”翻译和他比划店主的话，“宝石主体颜色纯净，还挺难得的。”

振翅飞鸟抓着温暖色调的明亮宝石，像是带着自己最珍贵的礼物去求偶一般，又像是抓着自己的心脏去献给......

献给谁？

栾云平抿了抿唇，脑海里不受控制地蹦出一个人。

和这块宝石一样的温暖明亮，没有一丝污秽杂色，像是朝日初升刺破云雾的第一束光被摘下封存了起来，自此无怨无悔地散发着光亮。

“这个是锰铝榴石，所以它在中国还有个很好玩的名字哦，”旁边的工作人员突然开口，“锰铝，孟女。”

孟女。越是不去想他，生活中就一遍遍在各个角落提醒。

“栾老师心仪就拿下吧，自己戴或者送给喜欢的人再合适不过啦。”

-

[红心] 孟鹤堂的场合

暂时没有关于他的故事。

-

[草花的结局] 周九良的场合

周九良木木地接过药盒，转身离开前顿了片刻，认真看着小师弟紧张的眼睛。

“下周上台前我帮你过一遍。继续努力吧，你悟性挺好的。”

他没去管身后师弟是什么表情，只是继续走向化妆间，去找他的孟哥。

-

[方块的结局] 张云雷的场合

“他哪儿比得上您啊！”

张云雷听见他这么说，小孩还嫌恶地皱起了眉头，嘴里骂着什么。

“是啊......”张云雷若有所思。

“...什么？”

“你还是回青年队再练练吧。”张云雷垂下眸子，在聊天框里发过去一个餐厅定位。

-

[黑桃的结局] 栾云平的场合

栾云平摸摸平整的耳垂，“我没打过耳洞。”

但是他还是买了下来。那对小鸟就安静地藏在他的行李最内侧，带回国内。

他捏着那对小鸟，最后还是发了一条语音过去：

“...我从巴黎给你带礼物了，门口现买的天桥糖炒栗子一包。”

-

[红桃的结局] 孟鹤堂的场合

这些事情孟鹤堂似乎一辈子都没有知道的机会，那是属于别人心中的孟鹤堂。

但他其实什么都知道，看着别人悲伤落泪，抑或是兴高采烈，他都静静坐在旁边端详着，最后悄悄从他们的心中离开。

这样的局面是什么时候开始的？孟鹤堂记不清楚了，也许是某次递交物品时触碰到的温热指尖，也许就是某次大活动中刚巧穿越人群的一次对视。

他变成了萨尔茨堡的树枝，晶亮地发着光。

孟鹤堂并不清楚如何结束这样的局面，他只好沉默着，维持住最后这点可怜的平衡。

又或者，他也很喜欢这样朦胧的纠缠呢？

红心从四人牌局中消失，躲藏在其他三人的胸腔里。

END.


End file.
